


Waiting in the sunlight

by creekschaoscorner



Series: Shattered Edges and Faded Lines [2]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Billy is sad, Don’t ask why i wrote this I don’t know, He’s also very gay for Kidd, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekschaoscorner/pseuds/creekschaoscorner
Relationships: Billy/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)
Series: Shattered Edges and Faded Lines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Waiting in the sunlight

I am faded lines and false smiles, and you are harsh words and stormy weather. Everyone looks at you like you are a monster. I don’t think you are

You saved me, back when i was trapped in that test tube with nowhere to go. There’s so much pain and darkness in your eyes that I don’t think I’ll ever understand

You never loose your cool, no matter what they say. I want to know the secrets behind those dark eyes. I want to know you. 

Maybe i should be grateful about how much i know now. I think I’m the only one who has ever seen you smile. But... you let me cry around you. You care. You never sneak up on me, never use my fears and doubts against me like I’ve seen you do with so many others. I want to be able to do the same for you

I wish i could know who hides behind that mask. But I know you’ll keep sitting in your darkness so i guess.... I’ll just keep waiting behind a smile for you.


End file.
